


I Saw You

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel’s Monday Afternoon Classic Film and Canapés Club gets an anniversary interruption. Written for the five year anniversary of the airing of Never Been Kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

“You know, it’s five years ago today we met.” Kurt said distractedly, mostly paying attention to the couple dancing on screen.

There was a pause.

“Kurt, we met in September of sophomore year six years ago, what are you talking about? I mean, that’s when you introduced yourself to me and then we sang together, but we’d been in the same school for years before that anyway.”

Kurt blinked and turned to face Rachel. “I didn’t even realise I said that out loud- I meant me and Blaine. Five years ago today I put on my most stylish disguise and stumbled into the rest of my life.”

Rachel’s eyes went wet and flicked to the screen, where Fred and Ginger faced the music and danced. Kurt knew she’d realised watching them move together had got him thinking about Blaine and he knew that she found that utterly adorable, but he couldn’t be bothered to roll his eyes at her squeak. It _was_ sort of adorable.

[[MORE]]

“Why are you with me watching what is admitted a classic rather than loving up your husband, then?”

Kurt sighed, “The same reason we have Monday Afternoon Classic Film and Canapés Club every week; we’re done for the day and he still has classes. Which he couldn’t skip out on because he’s Blaine and that level of rule breaking is deeply beyond him.”

As he said that the door swung open. Kurt turned his head towards it just in time to see Blaine putting some bags down while doing his best teasingly-stern expression. “Now now, Kurt, I’ll have you know in my senior year I broke into school even though Principal Sue had banned us from having a lock in.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, “I’m not sure the hell raisers are typically trying to break _into_ school.”

Blaine grinned in that cocky way that had been infuriating Kurt by weakening his knees since the day they met. “What can I say, I’m an original.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh before he rushed over to pull Blaine close to him. “Of that I have no doubt. What are you doing home, was class cancelled?”

“Despite what some people think I am totally capable of breaking the rules. I also may have arranged this advance by explaining to my voice professor that it’s my anniversary. You know, the one I told you about who practically cried when I told her about our love story? I just have to meet with her tomorrow to show her what I’ve been working. Don’t let me interrupt your movie, though.”

Kurt had been so shocked to see Blaine he’d sort of forgotten about the film. When he turned around Rachel was already packing up her stuff. “Nonsense! You boys have lots of fun, we can finish this next week. Enjoy your anniversary,” she said, before giving both kisses on the cheek and swishing out of the door.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, “I guess we’ll have to find something else to do.” He waited for Blaine to lean in and kiss him, just because sometimes he still enjoyed a little bit of being chased. When their lips met Kurt sighed into it, just a gentle caress to start. Before it got more intense he pulled away. “Wait, if you didn’t have that class shouldn’t you have been back earlier?”

Blaine ducked his head shyly and stepped back slightly, holding on to both of Kurt’s hands. “I may have been getting some things together. Four our anniversary.”

It was ridiculous that after everything they’d been through Blaine could still make Kurt’s stomach flutter like that. “This isn’t even a real anniversary. Our actual proper wedding anniversary is in less than two weeks!” Mostly Kurt was annoyed that in all his planning for _that_ anniversary he hadn’t really sorted anything out for this one. Well, there was a card and some flowers sitting on their bed, but that was hardly anything.

Blaine shrugged. “Meeting you was so important to me, Kurt, I don’t think you even know. Having you as a friend, someone who could understand what I went through, and yeah, someone I could try to help… I needed it so much. I can’t imagine who’d I’d be without that.”

Kurt couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss before replying. “It meant a lot to me, too.”

Blaine ducked his head again and squeezed Kurt’s hands. It made him want to burst with the joy that somehow they’d gotten to this point. They were still working on some things, but more than ever Kurt felt good about the here and now.

“Okay, enough sappy stuff!” Blaine said before dropping Kurt’s hands and going to the bags. He pulled out two outfits and Kurt clapped his hands over his mouth to try and cover up how loud his bark of laughter had been.

“Blaine, what on earth are those for?”

Blaine waggled his eyebrows, “Well, you have complained before about sitting down while I sang to you so I thought perhaps we could do something together.”

“And the outfits? Is this going to be a public performance?”

Blaine gave Kurt a look, “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t miss the joy of wearing ridiculous costumes to perform in every day, no matter if there’s an audience or not.”

Kurt couldn’t deny it. Sure, he got to wear costumes for roles, but in Glee club it was different. You could go all out for a song you had no intention of ever doing again and not get marked down for ‘hiding behind your props again, Mr. Hummel.’ He threw up his hands, “Okay, okay, you got me. But what song?”

“As if you don’t already know. Honestly I cant believe we’ve never done this one before.”

It was a remarkably short amount of time before they were both in their Prince Charming finery and  Blaine began to sing.

_[Ten minutes ago, I saw you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM) _

_[I looked up when you came through the door.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM) _

_[My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM) _

_[The room had no ceiling or floor.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM) _


End file.
